Destiny Revealed
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Kai's been kidnapped by Boris and meets a small boy that will change his life after he saves the poor boy from Boris's evil clutches. Can his friends help with what happens next?
1. A Small Boy and a Small Hope

( ) – talking between humans and bit beasts ""– talking ' ' – thinking ; ; - flashback

-S-S-S-S-S- - scene change

Disclaimer - This'll be the only time I'll say this . . . I don't own Beyblade, except the new characters you haven't heard of . . .

S-S-S-S-S-S

Destiny Revealed - Confused Escape

Red light flooded through the small window as the sky turned from black to blood. Black lightning bolts flashed. Snow-covered trees swayed dangerously back and forth as the strong winds dusted the street. A sharp cry echoed through the city.

Eyes shot open, revealing violet eyes combined with crimson, the pupil outlined in gray. The head and body they were attached to raised from its comfortable position on an elbow, one arm still wrapped around the small boy next to it.

"Dranzer," escaped the swollen lips. He grimaced as pain stung his throat, causing him to go into a coughing fit. It soon subsided, leaving him breathless. He rubbed his throat, taking the heat from his arm away from the small boy's body.

"Kai?" a weak voice asked.

Kai turned to the tiny bundle sitting up beside him rubbing tired and heated eyes.

You should be sleeping," Kai croaked. He scooted closer to the boy and gently forced him to lie down beside him.

Thunder echoed through the small room as another black lightning bolt sailed across the sky, causing the boy to whimper and curl up closer to Kai's chest. He clutched the phoenix's shirt in a death hold. Kai put one arm around the boy's back and the other under the small head. He hugged him in a tight embrace.

"It's OK. It was just the thunder outside," Kai cooed softly. He began stroking the bright blue locks, soothing the frightened child. 'The weather is getting really strange.' Kai thought. 'And why was Dranzer calling me?'

(Where are you) he called through his mind, hoping the phoenix would answer him.

Nothing replied.

(Damn! Dranzer, where are you?!)

(Master Kai?) a weak, female voice answered through his mind.

(Dranzer! Thank goodness you're all right.)

(It is very good to hear your voice again.)

(Likewise. Where are you? I heard you call.)

(Yes. I am not entirely sure where I actually am.)

(What are your surroundings? Tell me every detail.)

(I am laying at the edge of a very large lake covered with the solid white substance you call ice. Trees are all around. Not a being that moves is around in eyesight. I am sorry I cannot give you further information, Master Kai.)

(That's fine, Dranzer. I think I know where you are. Are you injured?)

(A small injury, but I can still fly.)

(Good. Can you do me a favor, old friend?)

(Anytime.)

(I have a small boy with me. His name's Joey, and he's very sick with a high fever. I need you to go and find Mr. Dickinson before Boris comes back from his trip. Please! He'll die if he doesn't get to a doctor!)

(Don't worry, Master Kai. I'll find him, but it'll be a while before I can contact you.)

(That's fine, Dranzer. Just hurry.)

Kai heard Dranzer screech an OK as she flew away, breaking the contact between them.

"Hurry, Dranzer," he whispered as Joey whimpered into his torn shirt. He could feel the heat coming off of the boy's forehead. 'Why, Boris? Why didn't you listen to me?'

; Flashback ;

A giant, hideous man with dark purple hair stood above Kai and Joey. His goggled eyes gave nothing away. His large hand reached down and grabbed the small boy's shirt collar. He pulled the tattered bundle up to eye level, glaring at the flushed face and heated blue eyes.

A weak hand grabbed Boris's wrist. He looked down at the beaten figure below him.

"Please, Boris. Stop. The . . . boy has . . .a high fever. Don't. He needs to – to get to a doctor. Please," the phoenix begged. Kai's violet and fiery eyes pleaded for Boris to get the boy to a doctor.

'He looks pathetic,' Boris thought to himself. He grunted and kicked Kai in the side, sending him across the room into a wall. He knew Kai was unconscious by his still form. So, he turned back to the boy.

Joey shook slightly, possibly from fear or fever. He kept looking back at Kai, hoping the phoenix would get up like he always did. One minute passed and he still didn't rise. A tear slid down his cheek. A firm shake made him look forward.

"Crying is not allowed," Boris yelled and slammed the poor boy down hard on the ground.

The boy whimpered.

Kai watched with a leaded heart. He couldn't help the boy, let alone move.

"Joey," he whispered before darkness overcame him . . .

-S-S-S-S-S-

sorry it's so short! (and sappy) more in the next chapter. PROMISE!

Taijiya Mizu signing out !


	2. Breakage

Hey! I'm sooooo sorry about the first chapter's name! I accidently looked at the wrong name from a different title! Me very, very, very sorry! The chapter's name is "Beginning the Escape." I can't get to changing the name just yet, but I will! PROMISE!

No mistakes on this chapter's title, though!

Here's the next chappie!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Disclaimer - don't ask me again . . . I don't like repeating myself . . .

-S-S-S-S-S-

Destiny Revealed

Chapter Two - A Painful Secret Revealed

-S-S-S-S-S-

Dranzer flew as fast as she could. She couldn't let Kai die, nor the boy. Kai was too important to her, and he seemed really anxious about saving the boy. Why, she didn't know. She guessed that there was something about the boy that made Kai want to protect him. He wouldn't do it for just anybody, and she knew that. This boy had to be special.

Trees soon disappeared from beneath her as she went from forest to city. A huge building rose above the others, seeming to touch the sky. Dranzer chirped as she recognized it to be the BBA building Kai had gone to so many times with his friends, the Blade Breakers. Through the window she could see a room plainly, a man sitting at a large desk, seeming to be talking with someone. She cawed as the man's face came into view, catching his attention.

Mr. Dickenson looked around, startled at what he saw. A giant phoenix was coming toward his office, a bright green gem signaling his troubled mind to come to the conclusion that was Dranzer, Kai's bit beast. But where was Kai?

Dranzer landed with grace as she went behind the building and into the park. Flames engulfed her as she became a being she couldn't become till now. She had to talk with the manager and the Blade Breakers, whom she also saw in the window with him. Long red and white hair replaced her mane. The green gem that sat atop her forehead moved to her neck, forming a necklace above the now bright red dress that flowed with her figure. Now, instead of feathers, she had pink skin to stretch over her limbs. Arms replaced wings, fingers and toes replaced talons and wing tips, legs and feet replaced the bird-like features, and a nose and mouth replaced the beak.

Mr. Dickenson and the Blade Breakers ran as fast as they could to the park behind the BBA office building. They had to see if Dranzer was OK. Also, where Kai was.

"Dranzer!" Tyson called as they reached the park. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Ray said quietly as his golden cat-like eyes scanned the area quickly. "Look! Maybe we can ask her!"

He pointed to a young girl about their age with long red hair with white strands and bright green eyes. Her lengthy red dress blowing in the soft breeze in sync with her hair.

"She's pretty," Max and Kenney complimented.

"Yeah!" Tyson said, drool running down the side of his mouth.

Ray sighed and strode over to the waiting girl. "Hi," he said.

"Hello," her voice cut though the air so quick and musical, it made Ray's heart skip a beat.

"Um - " he started but had to gulp to get the knot out of his throat. "Have - have you seen a giant phoenix anywhere? She came over here just a minute ago."

She smiled. "Yes, I have, Ray."

The tiger gasped. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Dranzer."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai jumped when a loud clang was heard outside of the cell door. He sat up quickly, tensed and ready for anything that came through the door.

Joey looked up at the teen, startled from a peaceful sleep. He looked at the doorway as footsteps echoed through the small room. He moved directly to Kai's side, snuggling close to his tattered body, as a large man with purple hair and menacing goggles appeared, blocking the bright light that shone through the doorway. Two more men came up beside him, both wearing black long-sleeved T-shirts and black pants. They also wore sunglasses for some reason.

Boris smirked at what he saw. 'They're pathetic,' he thought to himself as he nodded to his two companions, signaling them to attack. Kai would be his today. If he didn't break him soon, Voltair would kill him and assign someone else to. He and Kai always had a score to settle. There was no way he was going to let someone else break him, when he couldn't even do it himself first. 'You're mine.'

Kai got up quickly, only to be pulled back from the wrists by strong hands. His head hit the ground hard, stunning him for a minute.

A very long minute.

In the time that Kai was forced to the ground, the second man had rushed over to the small boy and had picked him up. Joey squirmed on the man's broad shoulder, hitting his back with small, frozen hands.

"Quit, squrimin' kid. We're just going to mark you," the man said.

"Mark him!?" Kai cried. He struggled even more. He couldn't let them put the same blue triangles on the boy as they had him. He wasn't their tool. The boy didn't deserve anything like that. He was only six years old! "Boris! Don't put those marks on him! Don't you - " he trailed off as the man exited the door, and Boris walked over. Kai struggled more as Boris got closer. He knew where this was going.

The man pinning his wrists down, put a knee on them and with his free hand, hit the teen across the face, dazing him and stopping the phoenix from fighting.

Kai looked up as the pain in his head ebbed away and a new pain in his hip erupted. He gasped. Boris was sitting on his legs, his hands tearing at the broken belt about his thin waist. It was soon discarded. Kai shouted and rocked his body back and forth, hoping to throw the man off balance. He tried to pull his hands up to his face, attempting to bite them, or do anything to get free.

Boris saw this and slapped the tattooed face and tore the already ripped shirt off. Next came the pants and Kai screamed as more pain was registered in his frantic mind.

"Stop!" he bawled, as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. More anguish and menacing laughter only responded his cry.

'Joey . . .'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Joey looked up, facing the way they had come. He could have sworn that Kai had called his name. But was he certain?

He twisted in the man's grasp, wishing he could get free. Unfortunately, the man squeezed his hold on the boy, preventing him from escaping.

Joey stopped struggling a little while later. His head was hurting and he coughed every once in a while.

The man carried him to a very small room in the back of the abbey. In it sat a bounding chair in the middle, bright lights shining on it from different angles. Joey looked on it with horror.

"Kai! Kai, help!" Joey screamed.

"Kai isn't going to help you. He's getting a wake-up call. At least his dark side is. By the time you see him again, Kai'll not even recognize you," the man holding him said as he strapped the small boy onto the chair and stuffed an old rag into his mouth, so he wouldn't scream.

Two men in large white lab coats strode in as soon as they saw Joey was confined. Tools sat comfortably in their hands.

Joey's bright green eyes filled with tears as a needle struck the side of his neck.

-S-S-Kai's POV-S-S-

I lay on my side, trying to put pressure on my bleeding midriff. My pants sat a little ways from my view, and I knew my shirt was no where to be found. I coughed as blood ran from the corner of my mouth.

Boris sat looking at my tattered figure. How could he just sit there and admire his work after what he had done?

I felt a hand on my shoulder as it pulled me to my feet. Was Boris wanting another round? I coughed and shivered at the thought of it.

The hand left and I fell to my knees. My leg wasn't going to hold me up for long. Before anything else could be done to me, I acted as quickly as I could in getting my boxers and pants and scurrying into them. Boris would have to fight me for another round. No, he would have to kill me.

Surprisingly, he just stood there. What was going on? I looked at him with a confused look. Usually he would have been on top of me by now, but he wasn't. He just seemed to be staring at me with a blank stare.

"What?" I said in a harsh tone, backing up against the wall instantly as the other man made a quick move to me.

Surprisingly, Boris held up his hand, signaling the man to stop. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "Why can't I break your spirit?" he asked quietly.

"What?" OK, now I was really confused.

He sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. "I have tried everything. I've raided, beat, and threatened you. I've even endangered your friends, yet your spirit is still going strong. Why is that? Most people would've given up long ago, but not you. Why, Kai? Tell me."

What was going on? Was he trying to get me to tell him why I hadn't given up just so he can use that against me? Or was he really lost and only asking that question simply to get an answer? This wasn't Boris.

"What do you want, Boris? Why are you asking me that? Anyway, I'm not going to give you an answer," I told him. Better to be on the safe side.

All he did was sigh. He closed his eyes and just stood there for a long minute. When he opened his eyes, I gasped. At the sides of those menacing eyes that had always haunted my dreams were tears! He was about to cry? This didn't make any sense! The same man that had always made me suffer, the same man that had always haunted my dreams, the same man that never had shown any other emotion but anger was crying.

"Boris?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled slightly. "I guess, then, I'll never know, huh, Kai?"

My eyes widened as he brought out a small pistol. I shivered closer to the wall, unable, though, to move my left leg.

Boris chuckled mildly. "This isn't for you, young Kai. I hope you like your new trainer. Your grandfather picked him out just for you," he said softly. Bringing the gun up closer to his temple, he uttered the words, "Good-bye. It's been fun." I flinched and closed my eyes as the shot was fired and his now still form landed heavily on the floor, blood instantly pooling around him.

My body felt cold. I shivered uncontrollably, watching as two other guards came in from outside and carried his body away. Boris shot himself because he couldn't understand why I wouldn't give up. Don't get me wrong, the man had a death wish for all he's done, but not like that. Especially with not such a reason.

I didn't have time to think more about Boris and his death, because a man came in wearing a tight black shirt with tight black pants. At his right hip sat a whip, and at the left sat a long dagger. Strapped about his chest was a black harness with several guns attached. Silver gloves were wrapped around his hands. What frightened me the most about him were his eyes. They were a piercing ice blue and they cut through me like I was butter. They were worse than Boris and Voltair's eyes put together.

"You must be Kai, the boy who's spirit can't be broken," he said coldly. "Well, that will have to change. Won't it?"

Bringing out his whip, he kept staring at me with those sickly eyes. He laughed menacingly as two men came over and hauled me to my feet. I struggled, with no effort, to get out of their grips. He laughed again as he brought the thickly-made whip over his head and cracked it against my body.

-S-S-S-S-S-

I know I promised a longer chapter, but I PROMISE with all my heart that the next one will be LONG because Dranzer tells all in that one (just to give you people a heads up)!

But Boris is dead. That's good right? . . . thinks - Maybe I should've made him suffer? Oh well!

holds up hands defensively. OK, OK, Longer one next time!

Please R&R! And any ideas or suggestions would be appreciated!

Taijiya Mizu is outta here!


	3. Dranzer's Tale

Hey! I'm back!

Listen! I've been very busy and this chappie is as long as I promised. Happy now? Smiles defensively! I'm very sorry! School's about to drive me NUTS! So I'm a little edgy. And sore . . . heh . . .

Oh! I thought it'd be cute if I drew Kai and Joey from this chapter, so I did. If anyone wants to see Dranzer (I drew her human form too) or Kai and Joey, or even I have two pics of just Joey as well, ask me and give me your e-mail. You'll get it as soon as I can get to the internet! I swear, I have to ask a friend to put up these chapters!

Oh well, on with the pic! Remember, Dranzer tells all in this one!

Disclaimer: I'm not putting this up anymore . . . If it's really important to anyone, look at chappie 1 for details!

S-S-S-S-S-

Everyone of the Blade Breakers sat in Mr. Dickenson's office. Everyone except Kai, that is.

All eyes were on Dranzer. She sat in a dark green chair, crimson pillows lay on each side. Her whole picture looked like a scene out of a fantasy.

"You said you knew where Kai was, correct? And how he got there?" Kenney started. He adjusted his glasses as he waited for the girl's answer.

She nodded. "Yes, I know exactly where Kai is."

"Wait!" Tyson interrupted. "How do we even know that you're who you say you are? How do we know that you're Dranzer and not just some girl working for Biovolt?" He wanted to find Kai, but he didn't want to walk into a trap.

The girl's face contorted in rage. "How dare you compare me with those . . . those . . . low-lives! Why would I work for people who beat and torture kids! You're crazy if you think that!"

Tyson cringed at that. "Sheesh! Sorry! You're definitely Dranzer."

Dranzer sat back, a bit relaxed. Just a bit. Kai and that boy, Joey, needed their help, and they were wasting time.

"So, what happened?" Ray asked trying to prevent a fight that would soon happen.

Dranzer's glassy emeralds gazed at him before answering. "Do you want the whole story, or bits and pieces?"

"Everything," Max replied.

She sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Kai, Black Dranzer and I were on our way to a conference with Voltair - " she started.

"What! Why were you going to see Voltair? It could've been a trap! Don't you know that!" Tyson out bursted.

"Calm down, Tyson. We were going to a CONFERENCE. Kai had gotten word from a Russian police officer saying that Kai needed to come to Russia because he had to sign a contract saying that he agreed to Voltair's execution. He didn't want to go in a way, but I guess, he wanted to see Voltair's face when he signed the document."

"Oh . . ."

Dranzer sighed. She was getting tired. She wouldn't be able to hold this form for very long. It took too much energy. She had to finish this fast. Kai and Joey were counting on them.

"Please. Continue," Mr. Dickenson said politely.

She nodded and continued. "After we had landed at the airport, two men came up to Kai, demanding something that he didn't have."

"And what was that?" Kenney asked all excited. He loved learning about new items.

"I don't think that it's that important right now. Do you?"

Kenney sighed, disappointed. "No. I guess not . . ."

"Right. Now, the men really looked suspicious, and they were. Before Kai could react, they knocked him out and carried him to a large building in the forest, where human contact is impossible. There waiting for us were Voltair and Boris."

"I knew they might have had something to do with all of this!" Mr. Dickenson cried out.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Ray asked hoping that that was it.

Dranzer shook her head. "No. As soon as we arrived, Master Kai had met a young boy by the name of Joey. He, I think, is no older than six. I was taken somewhere else but soon escaped. But we don't need to know about me. Kai contacted me right before I left. He told me that the boy was sick and he wouldn't last long in that place. Not to mention, Kai didn't sound too well himself. We have to hurry down there and help them!"

Ray nodded. "All right. Don't worry. Just lead us there. Do you have to turn back into your phoenix form?"

"Yes. I only came in this form because I needed to talk to you. We must hurry. I may be far from him, but I can feel that Kai's in pain."

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Yes. Please take us there."

Dranzer nodded. "It'll be faster if I carry you. I'm sorry, but we can't wait while your flight is being prepared."

"That's fine, but can you carry all of us?" Kenney asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. Mr. Dickenson, Kai also told me to ask you if you could call the police down in Russia? They don't know that I had escaped, and they won't know until the police are there and have arrested them. Please!"

"Yes. Of course. I'll call them right now."

"Right! Now, Dranzer. Take us to Kai!" Tyson cried standing up.

She nodded then headed out the door, followed by the Blade Breakers.

As soon as they were outside and at the same area they found Dranzer earlier, the Blade Breakers stopped a few feet from her once she stopped at the top of the hill.

Flames enshrouded Dranzer's sleek form, shielding her from any gaze. When the flames died down just a bit, she spread her wings fully, blowing the flames away and presenting a magical red phoenix. She cawed, and the Blade Breakers rushed over and mounted her back. As soon as they were settled, she beat her wings and took off, leaving only a trail of dirt behind.

S-S- Kai's POV -S-S-

Rain pattered on the ceiling, creating a rhythmic beat to reverberate through the tiny cell. How I wished it would stop. It was making my headache even worse.

I stood being held up by my arms by two other men, leaning heavily on my right leg, unable to stand on my left.

A large man stood behind me, a three tailed whip in his hands.

"Do you give in yet? Do you surrender to Master Voltair?" he asked

I spit out some blood. "I'd never surrender to that bastard!" I yelled as loud as I could.

In response, he just cracked the whip on my lower back. I straitened instantly feeling the pain. How much longer was he going to torture me? He's been doing this for over two hours now, and he didn't look like he was going to let up.

Joey, I hope you're alright, I thought. I haven't heard a word about him yet. I doesn't take that long to put two, or even four, tattoos on one's face.

I didn't have much time to think about the young boy, because another whip crack came, making me straiten again. My whole back was on fire! And my arms were numb now from the strong grips of the other two men.

Suddenly the door opened, another man standing there. He walked around me to my tormentor. I could hear whispering, but didn't have enough energy to move my head to look at them.

I heard them agree on something, and the other man left, leaving me once again at the mercy of the whip.

My persecutor moved in front of me and cupped my chin in his hand, lifting my head to look at him full in the face.

"I have to leave now. Your little friend, or should I say little brother, will be in here shortly."

I gasped. "What do you mean 'little brother'!" I cried. "Joey couldn't possibly be my younger brother! My parents are dead!"

He shook his head. "Believe what you want. That little runt is your blood brother whether you want him to be or not. This is an order from Master Voltair. He told me to tell you this and, if you want, to show you the DNA papers. Do you want to see 'em?" He wasn't lying. His eyes stated the truth. But . . . How could this be? My parents were alive?

I averted my eyes away from him. He took the hint and let go of me. He told the other two to release me then left, leaving me alone in the cold room to think about our topic.

I lay on my side, not even feeling the chilliness of the concrete floor, thinking about how Joey could be my younger brother. It was impossible . . . wasn't it?

Footsteps echoed through the hall, stopping at the door. It slid open, and a figure landed inside with a whimper just as the door slid shut.

I propped myself on an elbow and stared at the figure in the middle of the floor. Whether he was my brother or not, he still needed comfort and someone there for him.

"Joey . . ." I called softly, my voice unable to go above a whisper.

"Kai?" I heard his tearful voice call.

"Come here, little brother." I hadn't meant to say 'little brother.' It just slipped . . . Oh, well.

He came over and sat close to me, his head to my chest. I wrapped my right arm around him and we both laid down together. He sniffed.

"Hey . . . What's wrong, kiddo?" I asked softly, taking him in my arms and sitting up, even though it hurt my leg and back.

He wiped his eyes and looked up at me with those bright crimsons that reflected mine so much. I now realized, in the dim light that came through the small window, that two small blue triangles sat on his right cheek. I reached up and gently stroked the tender skin. He flinched but then quickly moved back towards me.

"It hurts . . ." he said softly.

"I know. I know," I said soothingly and stroked his hair.

"Kai . . . I'm c-cold."

I sighed and sat up straighter, though it hurt, and searched in my pant's pocket for the other thing besides Dranzer I hold onto. My scarf. I brought it out and wrapped it around his small neck.

"It's not much, but it'll keep you warm," I told him. He just looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I know what you're thinking. Me smiling . . . Don't say a word . . .

He snuggled closer to me and spoke softly. "Kai, will we ever get out? Will I see my mommy and daddy again?"

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "We'll get out. I promise."

"I hope so . . ." Soon rhythmic breathing was the only sound to accompany me in the dark room.

Dranzer . . . Hurry . . .

S-S-S-S-S-

Hey! I know. A bit corny at the end, but I've got three stories . . . a writer's block . . . a headache . . . and sore legs. So, leave me alone.

OK! Hints on the next chappie! The man revealed in this one and the last one is going to be unveiled and Dranzer and the Blade Breakers have come to save Joey and Kai, but are they too late? Also another appearance will be held by an unlikely bit beast! And maybe . . . If you guys are good, I'll throw in a little of Tala!

R&R!

Taijiya Mizu


	4. EscapePhysically or Mentally

Hey, I'm back.

I hope you all aren't mad at me for getting this on late, and my other chapter . . . This is driving me crazy!

OK. There is a new show that came on a couple of weeks ago here in America called D. I. C. E. and one of the main characters, his name is Jet, I think. Anyway, he looks, to me, like a younger version of Tala! I swear he does! He has the same hair (in the same style, too!) And the same eyes! Those same icy blues that Tala has! He looks like Tala when he may have been maybe 12 or 13. If he hadn't gone to Biovolt that is. Tell me if you guys noticed too! I don't wanna be the only one who thinks that.

/ talking between the bit beasts and their masters /

Well! On with the chappie!

S-S-S-S-S-

He looked up as a loud clang echoed through the room, causing his head to throb.

A dark figure came in and headed straight to the teen and young boy.

Kai shifted closer to the wall, the fevered, sleeping Joey in his arms, protectively close. The phoenix's breath came in short gasps as his head spun around in circles, causing his vision to blur slightly.

The figure came closer, his face black from the lightless room. He stretched his hand out and grabbed the youngster quickly before the older boy could react. Tossing the boy behind him to two other figures, the man crouched down in front of the shivering teen.

"You afraid of me?" he asked grabbing a fist full of blue hair and yanking it to where his ice met with crimson.

"No," the teen spat. He tried to get out of the man's grasp by forcing himself to the right, but was immediately pulled back by the strong hands.

"I don't think so. You see, I'm here because we found out that your bit beast is missing . . ."

'You just now found that out?' Kai thought to himself. 'They're slower than Tyson.'

The man looked at him full in the eyes. His icy orbs slitted.

"You knew she was gone, didn't you!" He yanked harder on the teen's hair, knocking the boy's head against the wall, and causing him more pain to his already screaming body.

"You'll pay for letting her free!" the man exclaimed. He forced the boy to his feet and pushed him face forward to the wall. Signaling two other men to hold the phoenix, he brought out his three-tailed whip and began unraveling the thick rope.

"Strip him! I don't want anything to take the blow but his body. Someone, go tell master Voltair that we found the one who released Dranzer, now!"

"Yes, Sir!" one of them said and left.

Two pairs of strong hands grabbed the teen and began pulling off what was left of his clothes. After that was through, they grabbed his arms and forced him closer to the wall, preventing any escape.

"Like I said, you'll pay," he said and wound his arm over his head and cracked the whip against the frail body before him.

Tyson's POV -

I jumped as I felt something hot against my leg. Reaching into my pant pocket, I pulled out the object causing the burning sensation.

/Dragoon/ I thought mentally to the dragon spirit inside my beyblade. /What's wrong/

His voice growled in my head. /Dranzer senses Kai. She says that he's in pain. She also can feel him grow faint. She's going to speed up in a moment. Tell the others to hold on./ his male voice said. I gasped and related the message to the others with a worried heart.

Ray looked at me, possibly hoping I was joking. Yeah, right. Like I'd joke at a time like this and about my friend? Don't think so. I can be serious sometimes.

Don't be like Kai and roll your eyes! I mean it! glares at the readers

/Tyson/ I heard Dragoon's voice ring.

/Yeah/

/She's speeding up. Hold on./

/Right/

I grab onto Dranzer's red feathers, holding on for dear life. The others, I saw, did the same. And boy did Dranzer speed! One minute we were over the capital of Beijing in China, the next we were about ten miles from Moscow. And it's only been ten minutes!

"I can see the Abby!" Cheif called.

I looked over his shoulder and immediately recognized the bleak building we had visited last time we were in Russia. We're coming, Kai. Hag on buddy!

Kai's POV -

I gritted my teeth as another wave of pain racked my body, trying to hold back a moan; failing miserably.

"You like that, don't you? You must since you haven't screamed," the man behind me bellowed. He cracked the whip against my back again, causing me to straighten. Doesn't this scene seem familiar?

I coughed, spitting blood to the ground and the side of the wall where my face sat scrunched. I was getting ready for another crack of the whip, when all of a sudden no pain came. I tried to look behind me as I heard voices.

It was Voltair. So, he finally made his appearance known?

He, I heard, made his way over to me, slowly. I hate it when he does that . . . It tells my body that something is coming, and boy did it!

"Well, now. You were the one who let Dranzer free?" Voltair said venomously, grabbing my hair and pulling it back with full force. I gritted my teeth in pain. Did he have to pull so hard?

"Master Voltair?" the man behind me asked.

Voltair answered without taking his eyes off me.

"What would you like his actual punishment to be?"

Actual punishment? What was this then?

I saw, with blurred eyes, that Voltair took a while to answer. Probably thinking what the best "punishment" would be for me. He let go after what seemed like forever.

"I give you all of the permission I gave Boris. Do whatever you want with him. I don't care. Just remember our agreement. After you're finished with him, do what I said to do and then inform me. After that, I'll make the decisions. But for now . . ." He pushed my head to the wall to emphasize his point. "You can have him."

I tensed at those last words. Those were the same words he had told Boris so long ago . . . And now this man . . .

Is he even human? No. Apparently not.

Voltair released me and walked out of the small cell, stopping in the hallway as someone called his name.

"Yes?"

"What would you like us to do with the boy?" someone asked, his voice sounded so familiar.

Stretching my head as far as I could, I tried to see who the owner of the voice was. There stood a semi-tall figure in the dim light. He looked about my age with fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. The same eyes that I had trusted for so many years.

Tala.

Voltair stared at Tala for a long time until finally saying, for once, the best thing I had ever heard.

"Do what you want with him, Tala. Take him outside for some fresh air. He won't be getting any for a long while."

Tala nodded and gave me a small reassured look. He knew Dranzer was coming and he wanted to be out there when she landed so Joey would be in safe hands before everything got out of hand.

I mouthed a "Thank you" to him and went back to the man behind me as he landed a blow to my lower back.

Tala's POV -

As I stood outside in the cool air, I watched the sky for any sign of Dranzer or the Blade Breakers. Nothing yet.

Something in my arms stirred and made me look down at the resting boy. His small eyelids opened revealing frightened familiar crimson eyes.

"Where's my big brother?" he asked timidly.

I smiled at him and answered his question with a "He's inside" answer.

"Why isn't he out here with me? I want my big brother!" Joey wailed. He started struggling in my arms. I had to think up something quick before the whole plan was ruined!

"Wait, Joey. Kai told me to take you out here so you can start to feel better. He's busy at the moment so he couldn't come out here," I lied.

"Is the meany man hurting him again like earwier?"

I answered with a solemn nod.

"Oh . . ."

Suddenly I heard a familiar shrill cry coming from the sky. Joey and I looked up greeted by a fiery red bird carrying four familiar beybladers.

"Dranzer!" I cried getting her attention off the batt.

She chirped and came strait for us landing just a few ways into the forest behind the Abby where she wouldn't be seen by those Biovolt lackeys.

I ran over to them, Joey still in my arms.

"Tala!" I heard Tyson's annoying voice call as he saw my form running toward them.

They all jumped off of Dranzer's back and stood there waiting for me to reach them. I went up to the phoenix as soon as I got there.

"Dranzer, Kai's still inside. He needs our help now. Take Joey and I'll sneak them in there to Kai. They should be done with him by now." As I handed Joey to her, he did something I had never in my life seen someone do.

He rejected Dranzer.

"No!" he cried. "I don't wanna go. I want my big brother! Lemme go! I want Kai! Lemme go!"

I held tighter to the young toddler, afraid he might hurt himself or ruin the plans.

"Calm down, Joey. You'll see Kai. I just need you to stay here with Dranzer until we can get him out of there. OK? Do you understand?" I looked down at the youngster, hoping he would do what I said and be quiet until we got the hell away from here.

But he had other ideas.

"No!" he growled, puffing up his face like any toddler would do. It only made him look much more cute and a lot more like Kai. Not like he could get any more like the phoenix prince. He already had his eyes and stubbornness.

"Listen, Joey, I need you to stay here and wait with Dranzer, and if you don't stay, I won't let you see your big brother ever again," I threatened.

Joey's eyes got wide at that. He whimpered, and I could see tears on the corners of his eyes. "Pwease, I wanna see my big brother again!"

"Then stay here with Dranzer."

He nodded and jumped down from my arms and rushed over to the fiery phoenix, hiding under her wing. I was starting to regret what I said, but if it would get him to stay here . . .

"Let's go," I said leading the pact away from the phoenix and the fevered boy.

Back with Kai -

He looked up as a rumbling sound reached his ears.

They had stopped "torturing" him a little while ago, but his injuries still hurt, very badly. He couldn't move, heck, it was a struggle just to breathe. The whip marks all over his back stung every time he took in a breath of air.

The door opened slightly, letting in some light for visibility. Footsteps echoed through the small room as a figure came closer to the blue haired Russian.

Kai tried to focus his strained and tired eyes on the figure, hoping he would estimate who the figure was before it was too late.

He was too late.

Strong hands grabbed his hair, just as they had done earlier. But this time, Kai didn't try to escape.

"Given up, I see?" the man said.

Kai spat blood in his face. "You only wish," he said quietly, not all that threatening. Even his glare was weak.

The man growled and backhanded the teen across the face so hard that it sent Kai's head crashing against the wall, causing dots of different colors to become visible to the dull crimson eyes. Kai didn't raise his head when the spots subsided. He just let the pain take its toll on his aching body. How much longer was Tala going to take?

"We'll see how well you hold up after I'm through with you," the man said pushing Kai to the floor.

Kai, fully awake and alert now, looked up at the older man with fear plastered all over his features. He whimpered and tried to scurry away from the man, but the guy's legs held him in place. He was now on top of the frightened teen, sitting on top of his waist, his thighs not letting the poor boy away from him.

"P-Please . . ." Kai begged. "Please don't . . ." Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "Please don't. Please . . ."

"You brought this on yourself. You should've joined Biovolt. Now you have to pay the price." The older man's face came to Kai's, his hot breath making itself known beside the teen's ear. "Boris said you were a lot of fun, because, unlike anyone else, you fought back. I'm hoping that'll happen." He grinned and began running his cold fingers across the boy's bare and scared chest, letting his wet teeth nibble the delicate ear. "Let's play," he whispered.

"NO, STOP!"

S-S-S-S-S-

Tala looked up as he heard the devastating words. "Kai," he breathed and began running down the hall, Tyson and the others close behind.

S-S-S-S-S-

It had been about ten minutes since the encounter. Kai lay on the floor, unmoving and unconscious. The man sat in the corner looking at the boy.

Kai hadn't even put up much of a fight during the event and now he was asleep, barely breathing. 'If he doesn't join Biovolt now . . . his blood will be mine.'

Kai moaned as he came to, his head and body aching. He tried to move his arms, anything, but stopped short as a great pain ripped through his left arm and side, causing him to hiss in pain.

Footsteps echoing through the room, making Kai jump and look up as a dark shadow crossed his features. The man from earlier stood there towering over him. The teen shivered as a horrible thought crossed his floating mind.

The man knelt down and grabbed a fist-full of dirty slate blue hair. "Now, will you join?"

Kai looked at the man, scared out of his wits, but still determined not to join Biovolt and his grandfather. "No. I told you I'd never join you or that bastard of a grandfather. No matter how much you hurt me."

The man sighed and forcfully let go of the slate blue locks. Straitening up, he pulled out the one weapon Kai hated more than any other. A gun.

How many times had Boris and Voltair used that weapon on him?

The man loaded it and pointed it directly at the teen's head. "You know the rules. Join Biovolt, or die. I guess you chose the dying part, correct?" Coking it, he aimed it squarely at Kai's temple. "See ya."

Kai didn't flinch, but it seemed like time was slowing down. One minute he was looking up at a gun barrel, the next he was staring at familiar golden eyes.

"Ray?" he croaked. "What in the . . ."

"It's okay, Kai. That man is gonna be out for a while," Ray said looking over his shoulder at an unconscious body on the cold concrete.

Ray's POV -

We stood in the doorway, waiting for Tala to give the signal.

My blood was boiling. Kai lay there unconscious, unmoving, and naked for God's sake. I had an idea of what had happened, but I didn't want to believe it.

My eyes wandered over my captain's body. They found numerous marks all over his back and bruises all over his arms and lower torso. His left arm and side were not only blue and black but also, on his arm, at least two, maybe more, bones were jutting out, and on his side, red sat, not oozing out, but just sitting there, looking very nasty and possibly needing extreme medical attention.

"Damn, Kai," I heard Tyson say under his breath.

Max sniffed quietly, and I heard Tala's harsh breath as he tried to conceal his anger.

"When can we go in?" I asked Tala, keeping my anger in control, or trying to.

Tala shook his head. "Not until he makes a move. Kai'll be fine until then. Trust me."

I nodded and looked back at my friend on the floor as I heard a soft groan.

I saw the man make a move to Kai and grab his hair, pulling it until Kai looked him straight in the eyes. He asked him something, and I saw Kai answer. The man in front of him, that bastard, let go and stood back, pulling out a small pistol. Aiming it at Kai, I saw him say something before coking it.

That's when Tala spoke up. "Now!"

We headed right for the man, Tyson jumping on top of him, making him mis-fire, the bullet hitting the wall. Tala side-kicked him, knocking him out instantly as his foot connected with the temple of the big head.

I headed to Kai, telling him everything was going to be alright.

"Ray?" he asked, his eyes stood dull and almost lifeless.

"Yeah, Kai. It's me. Everything's gonna be alright. Don't worry." I gently grabbed his right arm and slowly pulled him to his feet.

I made sure we found his pants and gently, but quickly, put them on. (A.N. Hey, I'm not gonna let him go out in the cold without any pants on. That's cruel.)

Normal POV -

Ray helped Kai steady himself on his feet and gently wrapped his arm around the hurt teen's waist.

Tala came over and stood in front of them. He shook his head. "No, someone's going to have to carry him. We don't have enough time."

Tyson nodded and bent down in front of Kai's weak form. "Come on, Kai. Get on," he coaxed.

Kai, too weak to argue, climbed softly on top of his friend's back, draping his arms around Tyson's neck, his head resting on the younger teen's shoulder.

"Don't worry, bud. We'll get you out of here. I promise," Tyson said quietly.

Kai nodded slightly. "I know. You guys are here." With that, the phoenix prince went off to a healing sleep.

Tyson's eyes welled up with tears as he heard his friend say those words. He actually was hoping they would come! He actually . . .

'Oh, Kai . . .' he thought softly before following Tala and the others out the cell door and down the hallway in which they had come before. The only way out of that stupid place without being seen.

With Mr. Dickenson -

Mr. Dickenson strode across the room, the police men behind him every step of the way.

Voltair and Boris would pay this time. They wouldn't get out of this alive, not if he had anything to say about it.

S-S-S-S-S-

Alrighty now! This chappie is done! Told ya it was long! Here's a clue for the next one.

I know I promised to reveal the man in this chapt. But I decided to wait till the next one. And sorry about the other bit beast appearance. It maybe in the next chapter or not . . . I haven't decided yet. Also, Voltair finds out about the "Rescue Mission" and tries to stop them from taking Kai and Joey. Will he succeed? Or will Kai and the young boy get out of Voltair's grasp?

Max- You lied to them! smiles smugly

And you didn't when you spilt water on Tyson's bed and blamed him.

Max- . . .

Tyson- THAT WAS YOU!

Kai- smirks Good one, Max. But so over-rated.

Tyson- blinks You're complimenting him! steam starts coming out of his ears

I better see ya guys later before a fight breaks out between these three . . . Ray, can you do the honors?

Ray- Sure. Do you need any help with them afterwards?

Probably.

Ray- OK. She wants you to R&R. Yikes! Kai you really didn't have to send Tyson through the wall! looks at readers See you guys later! runs off to help Taijiya hold a black-eyed Kai back from killing an unconscious Tyson


	5. Author's Note

Hey, people!

This is an author's note from me about this fic, Destiny Revealed! I just wanted to tell you all that this thing in gonna be on hold for a while. School's coming up, and I have to finish my Honor's English Summertime Scrapbook (as it's sometimes called) on the book "Their Eyes Were Watching God" . . . Don't ask. Didn't pick the book . . .

Well, that's all for the note. This story is on hold, as is my Before Beginnings fic. Though, Abduction is still going on because I already have the next chapters (6-8) done. They were written during my free time at school and my other fics. So, if you're wanting to read a fanfic on Beyblade, may I recommend my Abduction story. I've got one person that read it 5 times! Hope you like it. Also, for those reading this author's note that are Gundam Wing fans, my story Pasts has a new chapter! Finally! So, go on ahead.

As for the Destiny Revealed fans, I'm sorry. You guys are gonna have to wait a little longer!

Arigatou!

Taijiya Mizu


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, this is Taijiya, and I wanted to say that I've finished my story that you're reading, but I'm having a spell trying to get it up. So, please bear with me through this again. . .

Like I said, Gomen nansai.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I'm back with another chapter! Finally!

Kai- Been a while. Huh?

. . . Shut up.

Kai- smirks

Do the disclaimer?

Kai- Nope. Joey wanted to do it.

Joey- YEP! I wanna do the discwaimer! smiles

OK. You can do it, then.

Joey- Yay! jumps up and down Discwaimer: She don't own Beybwade! smiles

Good job. gives Joey a hug and a cookie These are my special cookies. winks

Joey- Yay! runs off with the cookie

Kai- sweat drops Did you really have to give him that?

smirks Yep! Oh, and by the way, I can't remember if I said in an earlier chapter or not, but I changed Joey's age, he's now at least four. I had to because I put four-year-old talk for him and I don't feel like going back and changing it.

-S-S-S-S-S-

They carried their unconscious captain through the building, dodging every person that came within their view, making sure that they did not get caught.

"How much farther?" Max asked breathlessly.

Tala nodded to a door that had just come into view. "Once we reach past that door, then we're home free."

"Good," Tyson said taking a glance at his friend on his back. Kai was still unconscious and barely breathing. "We need to get Kai to a doctor, now." Tala nodded, seeing the worried face of Dragoon's master.

They ran for the door, not stopping for even a breath of air, which they were all losing quickly. Tala rammed his shoulder on the metal frame, making it swing open, the cold air slicing through them like they were butter. Rushing to the wooded area, they quickly saw Dranzer sitting there with her wings laying protectively over the sleeping form of the toddler. Her head went straight up when she heard the bladers's footsteps scrunching in the snow.

"Don't worry, Dranzer. We have Kai, but as soon as we board you need to take off. It'll only be a matter of time before they figure out that Kai is gone,"Tala said, picking up Joey in his arms and waiting for the others to hurry and get on the phoenix's back. Max was first, then Ray, who took Joey from Tala, and as the wolf held Kai, Tyson boarded. "Hurry. You have to get Kai out of here and fast." He quickly handed Kai's slumbering form to the dragon and stood back.

"Wait, Tala. You aren't coming?" Tyson said staring at his friend with a worried expression.

Wolborg's master shook his head. "No. They'll suspect something. I have to stay here. Now, go. Kai hasn't got much time!" He shooed them off as Dranzer flapped her wings gracefully and took off to the sky. Tala watched on until they were out of sight, the phoenix not slowing down as she took her wounded master and his friends out of a dangerous place. "Don't worry, my friend. You and your brother will be safe as long as I'm alive." He shook his head and headed back to the building, thinking of a story to tell Voltair of why his grandson had escaped, although, the man would testify to his being a traitor.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tyson held Kai's body close to him as they sailed the sky, his eyes wandering over the still form. Tala had given the phoenix his jacket so he wouldn't be any colder than he already was, but the younger teen didn't think that it was helping any. Kai's body was black and blue and purple from head to toe, and he was shivering slightly. "Oh, Kai." His thoughts were soon interrupted as Dranzer rocked back and forth, screeching loudly. "What happened?" he asked as Dranzer rocked again.

Ray looked back at him, Joey now fully awake in his arms. "There are people down there that are shooting at Dranzer. She's trying to out-run them, but it's not working." He grunted as Joey tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Big Brother!" he cried pushing past the tiger and made his way to Kai who was still lying in Tyson's arms. He gently shook his brother's shoulder. "Wake up, Kai. Wake up, big brother." He started shaking Kai harder, gaining no response. "Big Brother!" Tears started running down his cheeks, one of them landing on the pale face of the older teen. Kai stirred in reply. His eyes opened slowly, focusing on the crying form in front of him.

"J-Joey . . . ?" He looked up at the one who was holding him. "Tyson . . . ?" Before he could do anything else, Dranzer's body rocked again as another blast hit her, making her screech in pain. He bolted up as she faltered in the air. "D-Dranzer, land, please! Don't take anymore pain. Just land!" he screamed at his bit beast. Her head looked back at him, her eyes smiling at the fact that he was awake and alright. She nodded, her eyes skimming the ground below for a place to land safely. She spotted a clearing in the middle of a nearby park. Screeching again, she let her delicate wings glide herself to it, landing gracefully.

The Blade Breakers and the young toddler dropped down to the snow covered floor, gazing on as Dranzer's flaming head reached down to the slate haired boy limping over to her. She began to purr slightly while she sat down to let her master rub his frozen hand across her forehead.

"Are you OK, Dranzer?" he asked quietly, his voice no longer able to go above a whisper, cracking slightly from the effort. She nodded her head weakly and rested it on the ground.

"Umm, Kai?" Tyson came over and placed a gentle hand on the teen's back. "We can't stay here. They would have seen Dranzer land. We have to get out of here."

"Tyson's right, Kai. Come on, let's go," Ray's voice whispered, his eyes going 95 miles an hour, searching for any enemy that would come near.

"I'm not leaving Dranzer," the older teen stated firmly, though his body said differently. His knees kept trying to buckle underneath him, and his sight wavered almost every time he tried to focus on the large figure in front of him.

"Where's her beyblade?" Kenney asked as he came forward.

Kai shook his head. "I don't know," he said weakly, sitting down on the ground beside Dranzer's flaming head. He rested his head on her neck. "They took it when they were experimenting on her."

"Big brother," Joey said rushing over to the teen and jumping on his chest, rubbing his head in the nape of Kai's neck.

"It's OK, Joey," the teen whispered, rubbing the boy's back.

"Kai, we have to get out of here," Max said, glancing at Ray, who's eyes were still searching the surrounding area for any enemies.

The older teen nodded. "Yeah, I know, but how are we going to get out of here with Dranzer hurt and me unable to walk?"

"I'll carry you and Dranzer can try and find her way out of here without being detected. It'll be a lot easier to maneuver around without a load on her back. Does that sound good?" Tyson said.

Dranzer nodded her head, knowing that it was the only option they had, and stood up, making Kai have to force himself to sit up-right. She flapped her wings and took off, leaving the Blade Breakers in the woods to fend for themselves.

"Come on, Kai. Let's get going," Tyson said kneeling before the hurt teen, encouraging him to climb onto his back.

"I don't know, Tyson," the phoenix prince started, Joey still sitting in his lap.

"Well, we don't have time to worry about anything, ok?" Kai nodded slightly, still a bit weaker than he would like. Gently forcing Joey to stand on his own, the phoenix climbed back on his friend's back, draping his arms over Tyson's shoulders. "Alright, let's go." With that, the Blade Breakers left the clearing in which they were in.

-Tala's POV-

I grunted as another punch hit my cheek, causing me to lose my balance and land on my left arm. Taking my right one, I wiped away the blood that had started trickling down from the corner of my torn lip. Looking back up at the hard diamond eyes, I shuttered as I saw him smirk. Bringing out a blood-stained whip, the same one he probably had used on Kai, he raised it over his head, readying himself for a strike.

I was saved, though, by one word.

"Stop," a voice said calmly, making the man in front of me lower his weapon of choice down slowly to his side. Voltair came over to his right side, looking first at me then at the questioning glance at the other man. "Brothers shouldn't harm each other like that when they can work together in catching six kids. Otherwise both of them will die." He looked back at me. I had no idea what he just said. Who were brothers? I knew Kai and Joey were after overhearing Spencer tell Bryan and Ian. But who were Voltair talking about? Surly not . . .

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed looking just as surprised as the older man in front of me, his now soft blue eyes wide with disbelief.

Voltair chuckled. "The world is a small place isn't it?" With that said, he left, leaving the two of us alone together to discuss what the Hell he was talking about.

-With the Blade Breakers-

"I wonder where we are," Tyson said quietly. They were still trekking through the woods, lost and unable to determine where they were heading. Kai was asleep on Tyson's back, his breathing now stronger than earlier. They had stopped a while ago to tend to his broken arm and bleeding back and his hurt leg so the phoenix could at least get a little bit of peaceful sleep.

"I don't know, Tyson. As long as it's far away from that damn place, I don't care," Ray said quietly. He held a sleeping Joey. Kai had asked Ray to carry him when they had stopped.

Flashback

"Ray," Kai's weak voice called as the tiger headed over to the frozen lake to see if Tyson, Max, and Kenny had gotten any luck in braking the ice.

"Yeah, Kai? What is it?" he asked, looking back at the phoenix as he sat, propped up against a thick tree, a sleeping Joey curled up in his lap, the familiar scarf wrapped around his neck, making him look a lot like a younger Kai.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Could you carry Joey? He has a fever, and I want him to rest as much as he can. He's only four years old, and I don't think I want him to die in the woods from a fever."

"Sure, but answer a question for me?"

"What is it?"

Ray sighed. How was he going to put this? "Joey kept calling you 'Big Brother,' why?"

Kai tensed ever so slightly as much as his tattered body would let him. He sighed. He should have known that they would find out sooner or later. "Joey is my younger brother. How, I don't know. But I was told, and it's the truth, even Tala knows it, that he is my younger brother. I didn't want to believe it at first, but then, as I looked at him and thought about it, I realized that he is. There's no denying it now. Even if someone were to come and prove it wrong, I wouldn't care. I'm going to protect him as much and as long as I can."

Ray nodded, believing everything that his friend said. "Don't worry, we'll help you. They won't get Joey again, nor you. We'll make sure of that."

The phoenix looked up. "Thank you, Ray."

End Flashback

Ray's eyes glazed over with tears as the flashback came and went. Before Tyson could see anything wrong, the tiger turned around. He couldn't let anyone see him get emotional. With Kai hurt, he was the leader on this expedition, and supposed to be the strongest. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way, and he couldn't let the others see, otherwise, they'd get worried and scared. He couldn't have that, could he?

They walked for another hour without any discussion, that is, until Joey woke up.

The small boy stirred in the tiger's arms, looking up at him after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Who are you?" the boy asked innocently.

"My name's Ray. I'm a friend of your brother's." Ray smiled at him as Joey smiled back, his eyes still slightly heated from fever. "Why don't you go back to sleep? You still need to rest."

The small boy yawned. "Ok. Where's Kai?" He turned his head from side to side, looking for his elder brother.

"Kai's asleep, too. He told me to tell you that you need to rest. Ok?" the tiger said, hoping the boy would believe him and go back to sleep.

He did.

"Ok," he said quietly, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

'He must be really tired,' Ray thought to himself, looking up at a sudden stopping movement caught his eye. Max and Kenney had stopped walking, waiting on Ray and Tyson to catch up. "Sorry we're so slow," the tiger said smiling at his friends.

Max and Kenney shook their heads. "Don't worry about it Ray," they both said in union.

Tyson came up a few seconds later. "We need to hurry and find a hospital. Kai's breathing is getting weak again."

Kenney nodded, opening Dizzy. "Dizzy, is there any place nearby that has a hospital?" he asked the laptop.

"There sure is, Chief! Not too far away either. Just keep going straight and you should see the buildings."

"What town is it?" Ray asked the female voice.

"I believe it's Moscow, Boys!" she replied triumphantly.

The boys looked at each other, smiles on their faces. It wasn't long until they reached the edge of the city, and low and behold, the hospital was just a block away!

"There it is!" Tyson cried, quickening his pace. He stopped as two men came in front of the building, though. One of them he never wanted to see again, the other, he was surprised about. "Tala!"

"Tyson," Tala's voice was cold and emotionless, although his eyes said different. Kai was still hurt and Joey looked as if he still had a fever. 'Great. I didn't want this to happen. I have to think of something before this gets out of hand. They still don't know everything, and Voltair will be here shortly. I have to get them to trust the both of us before then.' Tala stopped his thinking as the thoughts registered. 'Wait. Did I just say that they'd have to trust the BOTH of us? They never will! Not after what happened. But if they could forgive me and Kai for taking their friends' bit beasts, maybe . . . .'

"Tala, what's going on?" Tyson asked.

"Tala?" a weak voice asked. Tyson felt his friend's head move as Kai looked up at his old friend's face. "What are you doing here?" He was about to ask another question when the other face set into his mind and memory. His whole body tensed.

Tala gazed on his friend's face. Kai still had a fever. His eyes still sat heated just like his now awake younger brother's.

"Kai . . . ." the wolf's voice said softly. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Then what is it!" Tyson's angered voice cried.

"Listen to me." Wolborg's master's voice was calm as he said every detail of the older man and him being brothers, and about how they found out that there was a syringe in Tala's brother's blood stream, causing him to do the things he did. That it wasn't his own doing. They had found out that it was the same syringe that Boris had used on Kai years ago when he was forced to kill a boy that lost against him. Only this time, it was stronger. Making him do everything that Voltair said without any control over his body.

Kai eased himself down off of Tyson's back, with his friend's help of course. "Tala . . . ."

"You have to believe me, Kai. I know it's hard to believe, but would I lie to you?"

Kai shook his head. "I believe you, but . . . ." He looked warily at the older man.

The man shook his head, his blue eyes soft and somewhat comforting, rivaling those of Wolborg's master. "I really apologize, Kai. I regret everything that I did to you. If I could go back . . . . I would stop myself immediately. But Tala's right. I did not have any control over my body. Please forgive me . . . . . ?" His eyes were watering with tears as he said everything.

Suddenly, Kai's memory kicked in. "You - You're Chris!"

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep. I'm leaving it at that! smiles evilly I like cliffhangers. Can you tell?

I know I promised a bit beast revelation in this chapter, but I decided to wait until the next one. But I did keep to my promise to reveal the man in this one! sweat drops

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- sweat drops A little hyper aren't you?

Yep. Do you know which chapter this is?

Kai- blinks Should I?

I would think you would! You're in the thing!

Kai- If I remember correctly, you've had me beaten and half-dead-half-alive for the past few chapters!

blinks But that doesn't mean that you don't know the number of the chapter afterwards.

Kai- growls

sighs Oh, well. This is the SIXTH and I repeat SIXTH chapter!

Kai- rolls eyes Whoopie . . .

Shut up. On with it!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Suddenly, Kai's memory kicked in. "You - You're Chris!"

Chris nodded solemnly. "Yes," he said quietly.

Kai couldn't believe it. After all these years of thinking that Tala's older brother from way back when was alive! "How . . ."

"We don't really have time to discuss anything. Voltair and his men will be here soon. You have to get inside and enroll in an unknown alias. You have to hurry, though," Tala said interrupting his friend and brother's conversation. He ran down the steps and, with Tyson's help, aided Kai up to the front of the building, the others close behind.

-One hour later-

They had listed Kai's name and contacted Mr. Dickenson's cell phone in only a matter of minutes, and with time to spare . . .

Tyson sighed as he shifted in the seat he was in to a more comfortable position. He looked towards the white bed that seemed to almost blend in with the rest of the room. Kai lay asleep, breathing regularly again after coming out of his surgery ten minutes ago. Joey lay sleeping beside the teen, curled up almost like a small dog beside Kai's side. The scene seemed almost cute if it hadn't been for the bandages wrapped around the older boy's body and the flushed cheeks of both boys. Kai's ribs had been broken, left arm too. He had internal bleeding ranging from his left side, below his ribs, to about an inch above the knee. He wouldn't be walking for a while, that was for sure.

Tyson's gaze moved from the two in the bed to the ones around him. The others were asleep, with the exception of him and Ray. Ray's gaze never left the phoenix's. Tyson was suspicious of this at the beginning, but as he thought about it, Ray and Kai were always paired up together when they were traveling, so he guessed it only seemed fitting. He would have done it for Max or Kenney. Hell, he would have done it for any of them!

Dragoon's master shook his head before the conversation he was having with himself ended up confusing like all the other times.

Tala and Chris, whom they now found out was Tala's long-lost-older brother, were out making sure Voltair didn't come in checking each of the hospital rooms.

They really didn't want to have to deal with the old man until Mr. Dickenson came with the police.

Tyson looked over at the bed as a soft moan came from one of the boys. Kai shifted his head slightly on the pillow and opened his eyes, focusing on both faces looking softly at him.

"Ray . . . Tyson?"

"Hey, Kai. How are you feeling?" Ray asked quietly. He shifted closer to the phoenix.

Kai relaxed heavier on the bed. "Tired." He looked over at the small bundle next to him with wary eyes. "How's Joey?"

"He'll be fine, Kai," Tyson answered, getting up and striding over to the other two boys. "The doctor said that he just had a fever. It broke while you were in surgery. It should be almost back to normal by now."

Kai nodded and closed his eyes briefly. "How are you guys? And Tala and Chris?"

Ray smiled and shifted in his chair. Being in the same position for almost two hours straight was enough to make anyone want to get up and move around. Though, he wasn't going to any time soon. Kai needed all of them with him. "We're fine, Kai. Just worried about you. Tala and Chris are trying their best to keep Voltair from coming inside the hospital. If Mr. Dickenson doesn't get here soon with the police, then Tala and his brother won't be able to keep that man from coming in much longer."

Kai nodded, still too tired from the many drugs given to him to keep the pain at bay. "What about Dranzer? Have you heard anything from her yet?"

Tyson shook his head in dismay. "Cheif and Dizzy contacted her. She's at my house right now, but she's going to need her blade soon. She keeps getting weaker and weaker. Cheif fell asleep here working on a new blade for her."

Kai felt as if he had been stabbed. Just hearing that his first true friend was in pain made him feel sick.

And guilty.

"Sh - She shouldn't have come back . . . I told her to just warn you guys . . . I didn't think . . ." Kai's body shook, his tousled bangs falling in front of his eyes. He felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Too many things had happened in the last week.

Ray reached over and pulled the phoenix into a small hug, Tyson following. "It's OK, Kai. She'll be fine. And you and Joey will too. Everything's going to be alright," the tiger soothed, rubbing the older teen's back while Tyson traced hidden patterns along Kai's arm to calm him down. Kai needed to be calm, not tense, lest he make himself sick from the drugs messing with his system.

It took the older teen a little while for his body to stop shaking.

Ray helped Kai lay back down gently, covering the phoenix's chest with the sheet once more.

He looked over at the still sleeping toddler. "I can't believe he's still asleep." Ray shook his head. "He wouldn't go back to sleep until you got out of surgery earlier. I would think with you awake, he would wake up too."

Kai smiled softly at the comment, remembering well when they were suck in that damp cell.

"Kai, Mr. Dickenson will be here in about ten minutes. Once he's here, we won't have to worry about Voltair anymore," Tyson said smiling at the phoenix.

Kai nodded at that. Just the thought of getting away from that was making him feel much better.

Just then, the door opened up, revealing a young nurse carrying a tray full of hospital food. She smiled when she caught the eyes of the three teens. "Well, Mr. Carrington, or should I say Castel, how are you feeling?"

Kai nodded slightly, remembering the name that they had put down as his alias.

The nurse smiled again. "I brought some food for all of you, even for that little boy there. You all should have some. I'm sure you're famished." She set the tray down. "The doctor will be back in a few minutes to check up on you." With that, she left.

Tyson breathed a sigh of relief. He was expecting Voltair to be the one to walk in instead of the nurse, but she was cute. He blushed just thinking about it.

Kai sighed, looking at the food with hungry eyes, but didn't dare taste it. Knowing Voltair's connections, he didn't dare do anything until they were well out of Russia.

"Aren't you hungry, Kai?" Tyson said, reaching for the food.

Ray slapped his hand away. "Tyson, that could be poisoned. You know Voltair's expecting us to be here."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, and if that nurse works for him, she would've put something in it." But just looking at it made his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten in about a few days. Well, only enough to keep him alive, which wasn't very much at all. He groaned and switched his view to a picture on the wall.

Ray got the hint and took the tray, dumping it in the hallway garbage can, and returning with the empty tray. He shook his head, setting the tray on the table. "Why don't you get some more rest, Kai? We'll be alright."

Kai closed his eyes for a brief moment before nodding. "Okay, Ray." With that said, he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

-S-S-S-S-S-

It's short, I know, but oh well. Sue me.

Really, don't. I only have four dollars and fifty cents to my name! PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT AWAY!

Anyway, sorry for no bit beast. I changed my mind. I think that I want to end this in the next chapter.

R&R Viewers!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the last chappie!

Enjoy.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed as he sat watching Joey play in the back yard behind Tyson's dojo. He and the boy had been released from the hospital in Russia after Voltair came storming through the building, looking for them. He was only met with the police and Mr. Dickenson.

Now, they were back in Japan and awaiting the return of Joey's parents.

His parents.

What would they say? Would they even believe him? Did he even believe him?

He sighed again. All his life, he was told that his parents were dead. If they were alive, how come they never came for him? How come they never contacted Mr. Dickenson and tell him that they were alive?

He had too many questions and not enough answers. And usually it was the other way around.

"Big brother?" Joey asked, bringing the phoenix out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to come and live with me, Mommy, and Daddy?" he asked innocently.

He obviously believed that they were brothers.

"I-I don't know, Joey," Kai answered truthfully.

"I hope so. Mommy and Daddy sure miss you a lot." He turned around and began playing again without another word.

"I do too, Joey," Kai mumbled into his jeans. It was true. All he wanted now more than ever was a place to call home, and a place with people he could go home to. That's actually all he ever wanted his whole life, but was he ready for it?

"Joey?" a feminine voice called, gaining both boys' attentions.

A woman peered around the corner of the dojo, her long slate blue hair streaming out from behind her ear. Her violet eyes softened at the sight of her young son.

"Mommy!" Joey cried, rushing over to her.

A man stepped up behind the woman as she and her son embraced. His dark, navy blue hair swayed slightly in the light breeze, contrasting with his intense crimson eyes. If his bangs were longer and the slate blue of the woman's, he would've looked like an older version of the phoenix prince himself.

"Daddy!" the boy cried in his mother's grasp.

All three hugged for a long moment until Joey started to pull away. The woman set him on the ground just as he started to talk. "Mommy, Daddy, guess what! I found my big brother."

"Now, Joey, what did I say?"

"But, Mommy, look!" he cried and rushed over to Kai just as the phoenix was about to get up. Kai place his right hand on the boy's shoulders, as his left one was in a sling.

Time seemed to slow down for the three oldest. Kai stared nervously at the two adults. For the first time in his life, he was afraid. All he wanted to do was crawl in a deep, dark hole, away from the world.

The woman was the first to react. She took a hesitant step forward. "Kai?" she asked slowly.

The phoenix nodded at the same speed, his eyes already soft with tears.

The man and woman continued to stare at their long-lost son.

"Kai!" the woman cried and rushed over to the teen, embracing him in a large hug that had obviously been waiting just for him. He hugged back with his good arm, letting the tears rush freely down his face.

The man came over slower but still embraced his son and wife as Joey hugged Kai's leg.

"It's so good to have you back," his father whispered in his ear as his mother place a kiss on his painted cheek.

Kai hugged back tighter, glad that he finally had a family. His destiny was no longer clouded in his mind. He didn't have to think about Voltair or anyone from Biovolt. No longer was he thinking of the questions before. The only question in his mind was:

When can I finally go home?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Corny, slightly, but tear-jerking, huh?

Anyway, that's the end of Destiny Revealed. R&R.


End file.
